facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Commander
Colonel Gregory Miline, also known as The Commander, was Lord Stryfe's primary and most successful apprentice. Also a trusted officer of Grand Admiral Shane Phillips, he went undetected for many years. As one of the leading members of the Organization, he was chosen on one of the Organization's most important missions. He attempted to assassinate the Emperor of the Galactic Empire. He failed, and when Emperor Josh Walker embraced the Darkness, the two met again. Walker ultimately emerged victorious, the Commander destroyed by the Emperor's newly found might. Biography Before the Organization Gregory Miline was a fairly outgoing person in his youth, probably the main reason for the nickname 'The Commander', which would follow him all through his life. He often took command of small situations, be it his school football matches, or his Scout patrol. He didn't amount to much though - looking out to life, unsure of direction, he casually thought of the military. So at the tender age of 18, he joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems Navy, serving under the then Grand Admiral Wilkinson. He rose in rank quickly, taking only about a year to gain the rank of Colonel. Imperial officers often spoke about Gregory's outgoing nature. It was here, that his nickname really came into the spotlight. However, something was always missing. He seemed always to have that idea at the back of his head that he couldn't explain. That longing for more. He often attributed it to long days aboard his Imperial Star Destroyer, but somehow, something wasn't right. Then, he would be send on the mission that would change all of this. The Commander's beginning The Commander was aboard the ISD Cartog when a strange ship attacked it. Seemingly of the same design, the ISD Cartog was boarded, and the crew taken as prisoners. The Commander was one of the last person's to be apprehended, and was personally brought before the leader of the attack. This was when the Commander met Lord Stryfe, known then as Lord Desolus (his host at the time). Stryfe saw something in Gregory, and allowed him to live, while the rest of the prisoners were given the option to serve the mysterious Organization. The Commander was kept behind bars, where Stryfe would visit him each day. He would talk about the mysterious power called the Darkness. However, the Commander wanted none of it. He was kept in incarceration for fifty seven days. Finally, on the fifty seventh day, Stryfe pulled the Commander from his cell, and attacked him with the Darkness. Gregory was nearly killed, as he witnessed the very power of the Darkness. It was then, as the Commander recovered, that he accepted Lord Stryfe's proposal to let him teach the Commander. This training was done in secret. Gregory returned to the Empire, as the Organization set up a fake pirate organization which made the C.I.S. pay for his release. He continued to serve in the CIS Navy under Lord Stryfe's instructions, although service no longer interested him. He remained here, even as the C.I.S. turned into the Galactic Empire in 0 NE, and he began to start fulfilling the Lord of Darkness' plans. The Darkness The Organization was fully set to strike, as the Killik War struck, and set back the plans. Lord Stryfe realized then what the full power of the Imperial Military Order was, and what he'd have to do to achieve it. He told the Commander that changes would need to be made to the plans. One of the biggest changes, was the instruction for the Commander to become more friendly to the Grand Admiral Shane Phillips. Phillips didn't give his trust easily, but slowly, Gregory began to become trustworthy. He was stationed aboard the Grand Admiral's flagship, where he was able to give the Organization full tactical read-outs of the ships. He was also able to give his opinion, telling the Grand Admiral to do things which unbeknownst to the Empire, gave the Organization a boost. All the time this was happening, the Commander grew more powerful in the Darkness, however, he was ultimately restricted. Somehow, he kept himself back, not allowing himself to gain the full power that he could have. This was something that the Commander would have to deal with over time, and would probably lead to his undoing. The Organization sat in wake for a few more years, as they recruited people into the group. However, many of these people did not come voluntarily, and after a display of power from Lord Stryfe, they were forced to obey. Then, the plan was finally launched. Stationed with the Grand Admiral in the confidential Imperial Military Order base, he got to watch as the lower members took control of ''The Reaper IV ''and send the Imperial Military on a wild goose chase across the galaxy. At the same time, the Commander was uploading certain files into the Imperial Database, which would point to the arrest of several innocent person's. Then, with the special command from the Headquarters, he assigned himself to a group of men going to Korribanos. It was time to fulfill his greatest assignment. The Commander had been given the task of assasinating the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, Josh Walker. It became seemingly easy to make it through Imperial Security, as his command with the Grand Admiral had gained him special privilages to hack into the system, and make himself apart of the platoon. Although a small amount of bribery, and mind tricks were used, the Commander was let into the Emperor's main office. It was the Emperor himself that discovered the plot, and the Commander moved quickly. Attacking the Emperor, he made sure that nobody else could get in the way. However, before he could succeed, he was thrown out of the window, down to certain death. Certain Death The Commander fell down the multi-kilometre tower, and he was doomed. From the moment that he had walked into the Emperor's office, he had killed himself. And he knew it. However, there was only one thing he could do. Embrace the very thing that he had been avoiding, and take its true power. The Darkness. He became a personification of the Darkness, using it to become a gas-like figure, which when he hit the pavement, went straight through. He then went into a small exile into Korribanos, where his master confronted him. He waited, and gained in power, to lead the next assault. However, he was changed. He wasn't the same, like he struggled to hold onto his own sanity. The depth of the Darkness was too much to bear, and he struggled. If he had accepted it beforehand, he may not have ended up this way, yet his own stubborness denied him that. He lead the next wave, a ground assault, where the the Emperor caught up with him. Now using the Darkness himself, the Emperor attacked the Commander in a battle above Korribanos itself. After some destruction, the Commander fled to a strange world, where soon after, the Emperor joined. The two figures battled endlessly above the planet, using there powers to try and annihilate each other. However, it was in the end, the Emperor's win. The Commander was locked in a sphere which forced him to over-exceed himself. Not before the Emperor destroyed him, and the planet. The Commander's legacy The Commander didn't have much in the way of personal possessions, nor was he ever romantically involved. Category:The Darkness Category:Sith